criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Al Coronel
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California |family = Jaymee Coronel Mia Coronel |yearsactive = 2001-present }} Alvaro Mauricio "Al" Coronel is an American actor. Biography Coronel was born in Los Angeles, California, on October 4, 1969. Before he became an actor, he was a famous dancer who traveled extensively to teach and perform at dancing festivals and events. He then switched careers and attended a two-year masters program at The Sanford Meisner Center for the Arts. After graduating, Coronel has gone on to perform in several plays like Romeo and Juliet, Much Ado About Nothing, and Cesar & Ruben. On TV, Coronel has starred in several shows such as Brothers & Sisters, E-Ring, Heist,Perception, Stalker, Revenge, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Coronel portrayed father Mr. Connoley in the Season Ten episode "Burn". Filmography *Days Gone (2019) as Doc (voice) *American Exit (2018) as Officer Clarke *Grief (2018) as Dad *Shooter (2018) as Sheriff Testa *Lucifer (2018) as Nick Seals *For The People (2018) as Rafael Silva *S.W.A.T. (2018) as Sergeant Anders *Noches con Platanito (2018) as Himself *American Crime Story (2018) as Samson *Wisdom of the Crowd (2017) as Tomas Estrada (3 episodes) *NCIS (2017) as Lieutenant Wilton Buck *Saviors (2017) as Police Officer Ryan *Gun (2017) as Reporter *Romantic Encounters of the Worst Kind (2017) as Bugsy *Training Day (2017) as Stephan Delaney *Colony (2017) as Howie Reed *Logan (2017) as Federale Commander *The Middle (2016) as Cop #1 *Secrets and Lies (2016) as Detective Oscar Reyna *Loosely Exactly Nicole (2016) as Officer *Notorious (2016) as Officer Munro (2 episodes) *TMI Hollywood (2016) as Various *The Last Ship (2016) as Manuel Castillo (6 episodes) *The Darkness (2016) as Police Officer *Rush Hour (2016) as Councilman Joseph Pena *Sin Vergüenza (2016) as Doctor (6 episodes) *Studio City (2015) as Jorge *Agent X (2015) as Pilot *Jane the Virgin (2015) as Dr. Peters *NCIS: Los Angeles (2015) as Homeland Security Officer (2 episodes) *Rosewood (2015) as Officer Jacott (2 episodes) *The Young and the Restless (2015) as Neurologist *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2014) as Agent Rivera *Benched (2014) as Guard *Stalker (2014) as Walt *Criminal Minds - "Burn" (2014) TV episode - Mr. Connoley *Revenge (2014) as Police Officer *Drones: A Web Series (2014) as Agent Kimberly *Mistresses (2014) as FBI Agent *East Los High (2014) as CHP Officer Roberts *Surviving Jack (2014) as Fireman Ryan *Thou Shalt Not Kill (2014) as Det. Pensiero *Bad Ass 2: Bad Asses (2014) as Cop (video) *Counterpunch (2014) as Referee #2 *And Then There Was None (2013) as Vince *Perception (2013) as Carlos *Southland (2009-2013) as Frank/Nicky Hernandez (2 episodes) *The Rev (2013) as Detective Vega *CSI: Miami (2012) as Male Waiter *Miss Ellyn (2011) as Wayne (short) *90210 (2011) as Guard *Valley of the Sun (2011) as Officer Chaidez *The New Adventures of Old Christine (2010) as Border Guard *Tijuaneros (2009) as Agent Ramos (short) *House M.D. (2008) as Ray *Get Smart's Bruce and Lloyd Out of Control (2008) as Senior Guard (video) *Brothers & Sisters (2008) as Brad *Heist (2006) as Sinoloan Cowboy *E-Ring (2005-2006) as Air Traffic Control Supervisor/Colombian National Police Officer (2 episodes) *Feet Afire (2005) as Ghost Inspector (short) *The Aviator (2004) as Bi-Plane Mechanic #1 (uncredited) *American Family (2004) as Groomsman #1 *Judging Amy (2004) as Salsa Dancer *The Practice (2004) as Abusive Police Officer (uncredited) *Threat Matrix (2004) as Manuel Gonzales *Dragnet (2003) as Officer Munoz *Blow (2001) as Salsa Dancer (uncredited) Writer *Encounters (2009) - ? episodes External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors